Unexpected: Bloopers and Alternate Scenes
by Girl for the 4
Summary: These are the funny scenes and other ways i did some scenes. Some of them might be a little more matrue than others so be careful.


Unexpected: Bloopers and Alternate Scenes

Going to Max's house: Take 2

It was a good thing I had a backpack with me or I wouldn't have been able to carry them all. I put the orange one, the grey one, and the others into my bag while I carried the blond one and this really cute black one in my arms. I walked home the short way. While I was walking, the blond one started to fall asleep until the black one wacked him on the head. I started laughing and they looked up at me.

"No. Go ahead and keep doing what you were doing." I said.

They then went back to batting at each other. I shook my head and kept walking. As I was walking however, I ran into one of my best friends Kiki.

"Hey Max!" she said.

"Hey Kiki! Look! I found these little kittens! Aren't the kawaii?" I said, holding the two in my arms up.

"They are! Is juts those two?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Nope! There's eight more in my back pack! Wanna come over to my house and help name 'em?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said, and we went to my house.

Naming them: Take 2

When we got home, we took the cats out of my bag and led them to my room upstairs. When they walked in, they all had just stopped in the doorway and just stared at my room. I swear to Jashin that they all ether started laughing or sweat dropped.

"What?" I asked them.

Then I realized that they were staring at everything in my room. Can you guess why they were staring? Because my room looks like an Itachi and Akatsuki bomb went off. I had drawings of Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki all over my walls. I had Akatsuki wallpaper, sheets, towels, and random other crap that had to do with them. I had Itachi pillows, posters, wall scrolls, bags, drawings, fanfics, and again, random other crap that had to do with him. The black cat looked like he was going to throw up and have a heart attack.

"Don't laugh. I like Itachi. He's awesome." I said which made the black cat even worse.

I shook my head and sat on my bed.

"Ok little guys, get over here." I said and they came running over and tried to jump on my bed, but couldn't.

We giggled and picked them up one by one and set them on my bed in front of us.

"Ok. Time to name you." I said.

I picked up the black one and put him in front of me and started petting his head.

"Hmm… What about night?" I asked.

He shook his head. Then he pulled the drawing of the Akatsuki that was on bed over and put his paw by Itachi.

"You want to be named something that has to do with Itachi?" I asked.

He nodded. I looked over at Kiki and she just shrugged. I shrugged too and looked back to the cat.

"Ok. What about Sharingan?" I said.

He gave me the, 'really?' look.

"Fine. What about Mangekyo?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok, good." I put him down with the others, picked up the orange one, and set him down in front of Kiki.

"Ok kitty, pick your person." Kiki said to him.

He pointed to Pein.

"Ok. Rinnegan?"

He nodded.

"Ok. Now you." she said, putting Rinnegan down and picking up the only girl cat and setting it down in front of me.

"Pick." I said.

She pointed to Konan.

"Ok. How about Paper Flowers?" She nodded.

"Good. Now you." I said as I put her down and picked up the red one.

He pointed to Sasori.

"Ok. Red Sand." Kiki said.

He nodded. We nodded as well. I put him down and pick up the bid blue one.

"Well, you're a big one aren't you?" Kiki and I said together.

The kitty smiled and pointed to Kisame.

"Ok. Sharkie!" we said.

Everyone one fell over laughing. I put him back and picked up the other black one that had an orange head. He pointed to Tobi and I laughed.

"Hyper!" I said.

"Definitely!" Kiki laughed.

He nodded. I put him back and picked up the half black, half white kitten. He pointed to Zetsu.

"Leafie?" Kiki asked.

He nodded. I put him back and picked up the brown one with black lines. He pointed to Kakuzu.

"Greed." I said.

He nodded. I put him back and grabbed the grey one. I set him down in front of me and he looked up straight at my boobs, then Kiki's, then back at mine. I pushed his head down.

"We don't even have to ask. We know who to name you after, you little pervert. Your name is Hidan." we said in unison.

I pushed him back to the others and picked up the blond one.

I hugged him to my chest and said, "You're not a pervert too are you?"

He purred and rubbed his head against my chest.

"Do you want to be named after Deidara?" Kiki asked.

He nodded.

"Ok. Dei-Dei it is." we said.

I put him down and looked at the cats.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you?"

They nodded. We got up off my bed and walk out of my room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen, them right behind us. We walked in, and went over to the pantry. I opened it and a pack of ramen fell onto the floor. Dei-Dei went for it and I grabbed him. He gave me the 'Can I have some please?' look.

"You want ramen?" I asked him.

He nodded. I looked at the rest of them and said, "You guys want ramen too?"

They all nodded. So I grabbed twelve packs of ramen and made them. I put the ten bowls on the floor and they ate. Then we went back to my room and I went on my laptop. Kiki and I went on and watched Naruto Abridged. Hyper hopped up onto my bed and looked at the screen. He fell over cat laughing at Itachi's voice. Then the others came and started laughing. Well, except for Mangekyo. He just fell of the bed twitching.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He just kept twitching. I giggled and shut my computer. I grabbed my notebook and started drawing him. He was so kawaii! Kiki grabbed a sketch pad and drew him too. It only took us ten minutes to finish it.

Akatsuki change back: Take 2

Then Kiki said, "Hey Max, we forgot to give them a bath didn't we?"

"That we did." I said.

"So how do it? Half at once or two at a time?" she asked.

"Um…two at a time I think would be easier. So ah, go ahead and pick witch ever kitty you want to go first." I said.

She nodded and said, "I think I'll do…Red Sand."

"And I'll do Mangekyo considering we just tortured him with Naruto Abridged." I said, picking him up.

So we went down stairs and into the bathroom. I started the tub as Kiki got the other stuff we needed. So as the tub filled up with hot water, we sat there petting the kittens. Soon the tub was full and we dropped the kittens into the water. But as soon as they hit the water, there was a _poof_ and the room filled with smoke. It scared us a little so we fell back onto our asses.

"What the hell is with the smoke?" I said.

"Hell if I should know, it's your house." Kiki said.

And that's when the smoke cleared and we saw what had become of the kittens. There, sitting in my bath tub, was an incredibly pissed off looking Itachi Uchiha, and in incredibly pissed off looking Sasori of the Red Sand. Wait. Let me rephrase that. There, sitting in my bath tub, was an incredibly pissed off looking, and very _**naked**_ Itachi Uchiha, and in incredibly pissed off looking, and very _**naked**_ Sasori of the Red Sand.

"Kiki…ether I fell and hit my head or there's ninja in my bath tub." I said.

"Unless we both hit our head, there're ninja in your bath tub." she said.

We looked at each other, than got up to stand right in front of them. We bent over so our noses were almost touching theirs, and poked them. Then we jumped back, screamed, and hugged each other.

Akatsuki change back: Take 3

(Kiki isn't there)

After I sketched Mangekyo, I decided I'd take a relaxing bath. So I got up, went into my bathroom, and started a bath with lots of bubbles. I got in and just sat there. Then, the door was pushed open slightly and one of the kittens walked in. I looked at it and saw it was Mangekyo. He came over and sat down next to the tub.

"Hey there Mangekyo." I said, reaching down and petting him.

He purred and leaned into my touch. Then he jumped up onto the side of the tub and sat down. I smiled at him and didn't move him or anything because I knew he wasn't a pervert like Hidan. He looked straight at my face and not at…well anywhere else on me. A noise came from the other room that sounded like two little kittens fighting, followed by a loud thud. The noise startled both me and Mangekyo, and he fell into the bath tub. But as soon as he hit the water, there was a _poof_ and the room filled with smoke. I felt the weight of something else on top of me. When the smoke cleared, I was looking into the pale face of Itachi Uchiha. And, he was on top of me with my arms around his neck. In the bath tub. And I was naked. And not to mention, _**he **_was naked as well. My face immediately flushed a deep scarlet as his cheeks turned dark pink. We were both frozen in shock, when the door opened, and my best friends A.J., Kiki, and Shay all walked in. They stopped talking when they saw the position that we were in: Itachi on top of me in the bath tub, both of us obviously naked, with my arms around his neck, and my legs were over the sides of the tub on opposite sides of Itachi's hips. A.J. had this overly perverted look on her face, as did the other girls.

"This is _**NOT **_what it looks like!" I said.

"Really? Because to me it looks like you're about to have sex with an Itachi cosplayer in your bath tub." A.J. said, smirking.

My face turned an even darker shade of scarlet as another shade of pink was added to Itachi's cheeks.

"Well, 1: It's not an Itachi cosplayer, this is the real Itachi, 2: no, we were not about to have sex, and 3: he fell on top of me." I said.

"How?" Kiki asked, not believing me.

"Before I tell you anything, can you go get another towel so we can get out of this position please? This is very awkward." I said.

"Hn." came Itachi's agreement.

"Sure." Kiki said and went and grabbed another towel.

"Thanks. Now out." I said, pointing at the door.

"Why?" Shay asked.

"Because we need to get out of the tub. That's why." I said.

"That doesn't mean we have to get out." A.J. said.

"Ya! Why do you get to see his wang?" Shay asked.

"Because his 'wang' is currently touching my leg. That's why." I said, my blush completely fading.

Itachi's had fade when I explained what was going on to the girls. Their faces went from confused to O_e (except for A.J. she was more like XD) in a flash and they ran out of the bathroom. I smiled, until I felt Itachi's…ah, unspeakable move against my leg. I blushed slightly as he got off of me. I sat up and he helped me out of the tub, only looking at my face. Well, to be exact, my eyes. We looked into each other's eyes as we put the towels on. As soon as they were on, we went out into my room to see the whole Akatsuki in towels. Well, except for Konan. She was in some of my clothes. I explained everything, then got dressed and got the boys clothes.

**Ok well, this was fun to write. Of course I had some help from A.J. with this. So, let me know what you liked and didn't like and, oh ya! I will now be answering ANY questions you have. I will put the answers in the author's notes at the end along with who asked them. Well, till next time, ja ne! **


End file.
